My Way home is through you
by Eikoguy
Summary: Imagine my immortal written by a somewhat talented writer and that's what this will be. Possible femslash. Story of a girl and Hermione trying to change the world back to what it used to be. Prologue will be up soon.


A/N Surprisingly this was inspired by my immortal. Yes I plan on somehow making a plot out of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and all that Jazz but have more right to it than others o0

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a bathroom at Hogwarts sat a lone girl trying to get a spell right. She had long Dark hair and pale blue eyes. Her skin was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her name was Ebony Way. She wasn't the most positive 6th year student. In fact her pessimistic attitude and all around dreary demeanor had many kids around school labeling her Goth and emo.

She doesn't have many wizarding friends but many real world friends. She's lied about where she goes to school for six years so far. She's an orphan who's lived in many bad homes from pedophiles to overly worried parents. She's becomeclosed off to most.

Unbeknownst to her in a mansion far away Voldemort was also practicing a spell. "Master what are your intentions?" Wormtail asked while rubbing his silver hand somewhat distractedly.

"This spell is none of your business. Leave my sight or" he reached for his wand and the slamming of a door could be heard seconds later. He continued writing down and throwing random ingredients into his cauldron. "I've done it. Finally I will have the world I wanted. The good will be bad and the bad will be good." Removing his wand from pocket his pointed it at the potion and uttered forcefully "Fykeitacio"

A murky yellow aura begins to expand from the cauldron. It keeps spreading and spreading soon covering the world.

Ebony couldn't find the right words to make the spell work so she just said the first random word to come to mind. "Fykeitacio." A small white glow enveloped her and she looked around in wonder. The glow spread to the room but stopped there. A few seconds later the bathroom door opened and then promptly slammed.

Ebony stood collecting her things and hastened to her dorm room. She was a ravenclaw. Gifted with intelligence just not the friendliest girl.On her way up she is slowed down by what she sees. Everyone looks, different. Well not so much as how they look but how they feel. The people that normally have pep in their step and upright heads seem to be lolling around and slowly shuffling through the halls.

Her best friend, Ashley Langford, walked up to her with a bright smile on her face. "Hi Ebony! How are you doing? You weren't late for potions class were you?" Ashley asked as she grabbed Ebony and led her over to the plush chairs and took a seat.

Ebony looked her over. The bags in her eyes were gone, she was wearing make-up and if she wasn't mistaken Ashley smelled like _strawberries! _ "Umm err Ashley are you okay?"

"Of course I am silly. Why wouldn't I be?" Ashley said flipping her hair.

"Umm well yesterday you cried telling me your parents are getting a divorce. Most people don't get over things like that so easily."

"My parents aren't getting a divorce" Ashley said in a controlled manner. Almost as if she was keeping a secret. "They're happily married, like I hope to be someday." With that she turned her head and eyed Michael Conrad.

"Eww you want to get with that git? What's the world coming to honestly?" Ebony couldn't take this. This is when Michael came over.

"I see you're watching me, you wouldn't want to date me now would you?" Ebony stared in disbelief as Ashley jumped up and hugged him.

"Are you serious? He's hated us since the first day of school. What could you possibly like about him?" Forcefully grabbing Ashley she walked to the entrance of the common room where no one could listen in on what she was going to say.

"Something wonky has happened. Everyone's different this isn't how it's supposed to be." Ashley yanked her hand from Ebony's grasp and spat, "You're the one who's changed now stay away from me. I've got a boyfriend so who needs you?"

Ebony angrily left the common room. She tried to convince people that they were acting strange but no one believed her. The look people gave her, she was used to it. But, somehow this time it actually hurt. Because she knew this was real and she felt helpless against such a huge change. She walked all the way to the lake observing the change in people along the way.

"I hate this everything's backwards." She picked up a stick and began to swing it at a low hanging branch. "Ashley is perky. Everyone is depressed. I just want to AARGH" She broke the stick and the branch. Then she heard a voice. "That's what I said. No one believes me either." That voice, she's heard it before.

"Hermione?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N yeah I'm not a great writer. I liked her idea so I'm gonna try to make a good version. Review please. Please?


End file.
